The New Girl
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: The Potter's adopt a mysterious, pretty girl with a snobby attitude and bad childhood. Will Sirius be able to see past the snobby attitude and realise they where meant to be together - Licterally. The only problem is she is the marauders worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Lilybellmary's POV

"Lilybellmary get over hear and help," Mrs Fantoy called.

"Coming mother," I shouted unhappily.

"Hurry up, Mrs Black will be here soon," Mrs Fantoy panicked.

I am Lilybellmary Naroseline Fantoy.

I am 9 have blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

My mother has told my whole life that I should only talk to pure blooded witches and wizards.

She makes me meet up with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black.

Today I will meet Sirius Black.

Mother wants me to marry him.

Knock! Knock!

That's them now.

"Good morning Mrs Black, how do you do Master Black," Mrs Fantoy greeted them.

"Hey Mrs F," Sirius Black smiled cheekily.

"Sirius Orian Black!" Mrs Black screamed.

"May I present Miss Fantoy," Mrs Fantoy said sternly, ignoring Sirius Black.

"Hey blondie wearing the green dress, what's your name?" Sirius Black sneered rudely.

"Stop being so obscene, respect your elders," Mrs Black shrieked.

"Why don't you and Master Black go into the garden," Mrs Fantoy suggested.

She only wants me to agree to marry him.

"Cool let's play eat my shorts," Sirius Black laughed.

"Excuse me," I frowned.

"It's a game I made up," he explained.

"Sirius Black get out, we are going home," Mrs Black cried angrily.

"Goodbye," Mrs Fantoy said stiffly.

And with that they left.

6 years later

"Kill him," Mrs Fantoy sneered.

"I will do it!" Miss B LeStrange smirked excitedly.

"No she has to," Mrs Fantoy scowled.

"I can't," I chocked out.

"Do it!" Mrs Fantoy shouted.

"I won't," I wept.

I was being asked (well commanded) to kill a muggle boy.

He had tired green eyes, dirty black hair, cracked lips and dirt covered his whole body.

"Avada Kerdava," Bellatrix hissed.

His scrawny body fell to the ground.

A single tear fell from my eye.

"Get out of my sight!" Mrs Fantoy snarled.

I ran out of the giant house and ran down the street.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

I turned around to see a boy with silky black hair and grey eyes.

It was Sirius Black.

"Nobody," I lied.

"You look familiar," he commented.

"Do you have the flew network?" I asked quickly.

"Sure," he smiled, leading me to the big house next door to The Fantoy Manor.

"Who is this?" another voice asked.

A boy with messy brown hair and ocean blue eyes appeared.

He was very handsome.

"No idea, she wants to use the flew network," Sirius explained.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"I need to go to the ministry," I said shortly.

"What for?" the boy asked.

"You don't need to know," I snapped angrily.

"Relax," Sirius smiled.

"Here we are," the boy announced.

They opened the front doors.

"James, Sirius thank goodness your back," called a female voice.

"Who is your friend," she asked.

"She just wants to use the flew," Sirius explained.

"There is a fire place in the living room," the woman said kindly.

I walked into the living room and said,"The ministry of magic,"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Potter's POV

The next day was Bring Your Children To Work Day.  
I took Sirius and James to my office and started explaining the rules.  
"If I have to leave, Mr Versade will look after you, he works at care of magical children," I explained.  
"He said he would deal with my parents," Sirius grinned.  
An owl flew in and put a letter in my lap.  
It said...  
Please make your way to Mr Versade's office there is a Sirius Black

I burst out laughing.  
A Sirius Black is what Mr Versade calls a run away pure blood child.  
"What's so funny?" James asked.  
"Nothing, we are all going to Mr Versade's office," I said quickly.  
When we arrived a beautiful girl about James and Sirius's age was sitting in a chair.  
"You," James breathed.  
Sirius was staring with his mouth open.  
"You'll catch flies," the girl giggled.  
"Boys, will you wait outside?" Mr Versade asked.  
"Sure," James replied carelessly, dragging Sirius out of the room.  
"She doesn't want anyone to know who she is," Mr Versade stared at the girl.  
"Who should I say you are?" I asked.  
"A muggles daughter," the girl shrugged.  
"A muggles daughter, a half blood?" I asked.  
"Miss Lilybellmary Fantoy is a pure blood name," Mr Versade reminded her.  
"I will be Isabella Yoftan," Lilybellmary smiled.  
"Will you look after her Mr Potter, she needs protecting," Mr Versade said gravely.  
"Yes," I agreed.  
I opened the door with my wand and James and Sirius strolled in.  
"James, Sirius this is Isabella Yoftan, she will be staying with us for a while," I told them.  
"No, I don't want her to stay!" James shouted.  
"James, don't say that In front of her!" I barked.  
"It's ok, I am used to not being wanted," Lilybellmary frowned.  
"Maybe is you were nicer to people they would like you," James suggested.  
"James!" I shouted.

"What? It's the truth, did you hear what she said to Sirius," he argued.

"You look familiar," Lilybellmary said, looking at Sirius.

"Um we met last night," Sirius smiled.

"What's your last name?" she asked.

"Black," Sirius murmured.

"My mother told me about the Blacks," she sneered.

"Are you a half blood?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes," she said with a small shiver.

"What happened to your parents?" James interrupted.

"Father died when I was 5 and mother died 2 days ago," she lied smoothly.

"Oh," James frowned.

"Shall we go home, you look tired Isabella," I suggested.

"I am," she yawned.

"Let's go," I said.

We walked to the fireplaces.

When we had all floed home Harriet was making dinner.

"Hello, Harriet, this is Isabella, I have agreed to look after her," I smiled.

"OK," Harriet grinned at Isabella, "I will show you to your room,"  
Harriet showed Isabella upstairs.

"Why did we have to adopt her?" James complained.

"She will be going to Hogwarts with you this year," I announced.

"NO!" James screamed.

"She looks familiar," Sirius decided.

Did he remember the meetings the Fantoy's?  
"Her real name is Lilybellmary Fantoy but you can't tell anyone," I admitted.

"SHE IS A CRIMINAL?" James screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius's POV

"Do you honestly think I would let a criminal into our house, she ran away from home after being asked to kill a muggle," Mr Potter rolled his eyes?

"How will she be sorted?" I wondered.

"She will have a private sorting in Dumbledore's office," Mr Potter laughed.

"Why bother, she will obviously be a Slytherin!" James barked.

"People said that about me and I wasn't," I reminded started laughing.

"She is different to you, you ran away before she did," James sulked.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"She will be in the year below you so you can help her catch up," Mr Potter informed us.

"Dad, we are failing ourselves, get Remus to help her," James complained.

On cue the fireplace roared and Remus appeared.

"Tell him she is Isabella Yoftan," Mr Potter hissed.

"I can't lie to Remus," James shout whispered.

"Don't tell him she is staying with you then," Mr Potter suggested.

"Hi Remus," I grinned.

"Hi Guys," he smiled.

"Let's go to work on it," I hinted.

"Ok," James agreed quickly.

James, Remus and I ran up the stairs to James's we opened the door his room was messy as usual.

"So what is this year's opening prank?" Remus laughed.

"Spirit, we are turning everyone in the hall's hair pink," James informed him seriously.

"Even the teachers?" Remus said outraged.

"Duh," I laughed.

"YOU CAN'T PRANK THE TEACHERS!" Remus shouted angrily.

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Never mind," Remus sighed, "can I stay the night?"

"Is it the full moon," James joked.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Then OK," James laughed.

"We can have a party," I grinned, someone suddenly let out a high pitch scream.

I looked at James in will have to tell Remus about Lilybellmary or Isabella.

"Mum and dad adopted an orphan witch, she is in the year below us and has never been to Hogwarts," James lied smoothly.

"Are you OK Bella," I called.

"There's a spider!" she screamed, James and I burst out laughing.

"HELP!" she shrieked.

Remus and I walked into her was standing on her bed staring at a tiny spider crawling peacefully on the picked the spider out, opened the window and threw it out.

"Spiders don't hurt you," I laughed.

"Crasstigger said never to stay in a house with spiders as they suck your blood out," she hissed.

"Who is Cross tiger?" James asked.

"Crasstigger was my brother," she frowned.

"Was?" I questioned.

"He is missing, he has been for 4 years," she bit her lip.

"Was he evil?" James asked carelessly.

"Why would he be evil?" Remus looked confused.

"GET OUT!" Lilybellmary growled, her eyes flashed with hatred at her fists clenched.

"It is my house more than it is yours," James shrugged.

"Come on mate, we don't want the poor little girl to get upset, after all the spiders will suck her blood tonight so we should leave her in peace, die quietly Bella," I mocked.

She went extremely pale and James, Remus and I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus's POV

Okay, so I know it is being very typical teenage boy, but what teenage boy in their right mind (James and Sirius not included as they are NEVER in their right minds) wouldn't be crazy in love Bella.

She has that beautiful shiny blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a snow white complexion.

"Gosh, she is such a wimp!" chortled Sirius, "but kind of pretty, I may date her if she is not a snake,"

My insides boiled, I was furious at Sirius.

I felt like punching him.

He is so house-ist.

"Dude, not cool, you can't date my new adopted-sister" James exclaimed.

"Dude, I thought you hated her," Sirius accused.

James rolled his hazel eyes.

"I do, she is really rude" he said arrogantly.

"She's probably just upset about her parents death," I said.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in!" James called.

Bella stepped timidly into James's room.

"What do you want," James said very rudely.

"Your mum says dinner's ready," she muttered.

In a second Sirius was out the door and down the stairs, pushing passed Bella on the way, James right behind him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, they like their food," I sighed.

Bella giggled.

"Whats your name?" she asked, quietly.

"Remus," I smiled.

We wandered downstairs.

"Hello dears, tuck in, if James and Sirius have left any of it," joked Mrs Potter.

Bella sat next to Sirius and frowned at him.

"Didn't your mum tell you it's rude to eat with your hands," she hissed at Sirius.

Sirius glared at her.

"Yeah because I bet your mum is so great," he muttered.

She glared at him with hatred before storming upstairs.

"SIRIUS!" Mrs Potter cried.

"Her mothers dead Sirius!" I shouted.

"No she is not, gosh moony, have you not worked out she is a pureblood runaway with death eater parents," James snapped.

How was I supposed to know that?

James is so dumb.

Anyway, why does he hate her?

His best friend is the same as her, but not as hot.

"So is Sirius," I muttered.

"Yeah well Sirius ran away before her!" James argued smugly.

"Ahhh Prongsie, I think our loony moony has a widdle crushy wushy on the death eater," Sirius taunted.

"SHE IS NOT A DEATH EATER!" I shouted.

They are both idiots.

"Now, let's not fight!" Mrs Potter snapped.

"I am Leaving!" I shouted, storming to the fireplace and ordering "21, Ackers Lane,"


End file.
